Always Be Safe!
by KDesai
Summary: Joe sees a hickey on Barry's neck and decides it's time for some fatherly advice. A Coldflash fic!


**Hi friends! I hope you guys like this one shot as much I enjoyed writing. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

At first Barry doesn't get it. Joe was acting all weird this week. Whether it was at the station or at home. Like he can sense his tense posture while they are having dinner. That awkward moment when Joe opens and closes his mouth to say something yet doesn't utter a word and gobbles the food infront of him.

Two days back when Barry was in the kitchen cooking pasta, Joe comes with a newspaper and sits down on the stool. The hero knows he is pretending to read because the paper is held upside down. Barry wanted to ask if something was wrong but decides against it knowing if Joe wants to talk he will come around sooner or later

It was almost end of the week when Joe and Barry are watching a TV show and munching popcorn. At the middle of the show, the father cleared his throat "Ah...Barr...you know ..you can talk to me right...about anything"

Barry tore his eyes off the screen and met Joe's "What?" Joe sighed and placed his popcorn bowl on the table "I..I just wanted to...I didn't think we needed to have this conversation...but..ofcourse I was wrong...and you are young man..you do have needs...you do need time for yourself besides the flash work"

"Joe what's going on?" Barry straightened himself and waited for Joe to continue. He saw his father retrieve a small packet of something from his pocket and slowly slid it in his hands. Barry's amused and confused expression turned into horror and his face flushed red.

Joe just gave him a packet of condoms and that too a chocolate flavored condoms

Barry was so red from embarrassment that he felt tomatoes would go on strike and die from jealously "Jo..Joe..I don't know...what...why are you giving me this?" Barry hid the packet under the cushion. He really didn't want to have a conversation with his father holding a packet of condoms

Joe fixed his eyes on the screen obviously feeling awkward "I know you're seeing someone kid. Just...use it okay...be safe"

Barry hoped the floor would just open up and take him in. He felt like a teenager who was having an affair and got caught red handed by his father. He laughed nervously "Joe what are you taking about? I'm...I'm not seeing anyone"

Joe scoffed at Barry's words "You do know that I'm a cop right? You are clearly giving me signs" emWhy would I ever give signs to you/em thought Barry and gulped down a nervous lump "Wh...What signs?"

This time Joe turned around to face his son "For starters you had a large hickey on your neck this morning" Barry's hand went to cover the mark even though it wasn't even there now 'I'm going to kill that man' he said mentally. Joe continued "I can hear the window to your room getting open and close at midnights. There is a mysterious bike parked two buildings away from our house and it disappears in the morning"

"Joe.."

Joe held his hand out "I know...he's a guy" Barry felt the world froze around him coz he had never told his father or anyone that he was gay "How...when...How do you know?" asked Barry as he hung his head down

"The handprints on your waist tells me no woman has that big hands. It's definitely a man's work" Joe was as red as his son and Barry..?

Well Barry jerked his head up so fast that he surely heard a crack in his neck. He thought he was going to die or maybe pass out from the lack of blood in his body due to epic amount of it on his face. Suddenly he felt naked infront of his father. Barry pulled down his Tshirt as far as he could "When did..you see them?"

"In the morning when you streched your hand up to get the mugs from the top shelf. The marks were fading but it was enough evidence for me"

Barry nodded not knowing what to say anymore. Joe placed his hand on Barry's shoulder "I'm not mad at you for being gay" his son looked at him "You are not mad?" Joe shook his head "No Barr. It's your life and you have every right to choose who you want to spend with. Just...be careful okay. I don't want you to get hurt"

"I'll not get hurt Joe. He's the best" said Barry with a smile. Joe hummed "Does he know you're the flash?"

Barry nodded "Yeah but he promised to keep it a secret"

"Are you sure you can trust him?"

"With my life" answered Barry

"Can I meet him?"

"Ah...about that..let me talk to him first. I don't want to scare him"

"I don't scare anybody"

You just gave me a heart attack, muttered Barry "Joe give me sometime. I'll ask him to come and meet you"

Joe got up from the couch "Fine. I won't force you but atleast ask him not to leave hickeys on visible places." Barry blushed with a smile and scratched at the back of his head "Good night Joe"

"Is he coming tonight?"

"What? No!"

"Relax kid. You can take the packet out that you hid under the cushion. Remember always be safe"

Barry hid his face with his palms "We're not having heart to heart talk about my sex life"

"I never found any...used protection when I empty the trashcan so.."

"Joe! Just...Oh my God...this is most embarrassing day of my life! Goodnight!" before Joe could stop him, Barry flashed himself to his room

The moment he closed the door Barry was pinned by a strong body and a hand to his mouth "Hello Scarlet. Missed me?"

Barry glared at the man and pushed him with his hands "Len! You said you wouldn't come tonight" he saw the older man smirk at him and sat down on his bed "Decided to give you a surprise"

"You can't be here. Not tonight! Joe knows about us!" Barry whispered as he locked his door. Len thought about it for few seconds until he got up and held Barry by his waist "So? I don't care"

"Len.."

Len answered by ducking his head down on Barry's neck and kissing the soft milky skin. Barry moaned at the feeling and pulled Len close to him. His eyes widened when Len bit hard on his neck "Len..stop! No more hickeys on the neck"

"I love marking you. You are mine"

Barry loved seeing Len's possessive side "Yours ..only yours" he let out a loud moan when Len sucked harder. He pushed Len on the bed and they shared more heated kisses. Len flipped them over so he was on top of Barry, hands going for his belt buckle

A knock

Barry and Len froze at the sound. Before they could think what to do next, a slidding sound reached their ears. Barry saw with big eyes as a packet of condom was pushed through the little gap down the door "You forgot it in the hall. Always be safe!" yelled Joe from outside

Len and Barry shared a look. The older man got out of the bed and picked up the packet, a smirk formed on his face "Should we ask for lube?"

"Shut up Len!"

THE END :-)))

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


End file.
